eshemarrianfandomcom-20200214-history
Entkin
"These border patrols are almost as bad Tolkeen was." Sgt Cole said as he took the EMR from the younger soldier. "What do you mean?" "These Shemarrians used to just shoot you, stab you up close or their cyberbeasts would eat you. Now.. Now there are ones that look like trees, small volcanoes, grassy hills with trees and some that are just monsters themselves." "So, what will we find here?" The younger soldier asked as he looked around as he reached for his rifle. "I think just trees and hills, and all kinds of critters. And they are a little more likely to take prisoners here, especially if you don't hurt anything furry or any plants." Entkin Male Elite The Entkin is a Horrorwood male elite, based on the Preserver, with a far greater blending of organic and machine. While the Preserver was designed to disguise itself as a tree, the Entkin is a bit shorter and thicker, covered in bark areas similar to the Preserver, moss and grass allowing it to get on all fours or sit lean forward to look like a small hill or moss covered fallen tree and dirt. On its back are two thin tree like structures, with broad leaves. This allows it to blend in in forests, grassy clearings and similar areas. The bark areas are grown right on the metal superstructure, seamlessly blending, and appears to be an artificially grown version of iron wood, allowing it to be as strong as MDC metal while staying light. The added advantage is this organic skin regenerates damage without tapping into the Entkin's nanite repair system stores. This was a breakthrough for the Horrorwoods after their successful deployment of the Vine Missiles. The grass and moss is partly artificially grown, but once it starts growing, and with the Entkin sitting in the wild, it grows wild and mixes with the local moss types, adding greatly to its ability to hide The grass also acts as part of its motion detection system. The bark also acts as a means of masking the Entkin from thermal sensors and also reduces its magnetic and electronic signatures. The two 'trees' on its back are part sensor array, jammers and solar collectors. As solar collectors, they provide a boost to the eye lasers on sunny days, and helps keep the organic components healthy. While the Entkin is shorter, and a bit weaker than its Preserver predecessor, and Blood Rider Vulcar kin, it is lighter, faster and more maneuverable, and has a number of unique abilities that set it apart. When the Entkin enters battle, it can grow additional bark armour, which does slow it down, but allows it to soak up a significant amount of damage. This additional armour can be shed and used as barricades or shields by fellow Shemarrian warriors. When combat is over, the bark armour can be easily shed to aid in repairs of buildings, or added to armouries of enclaves. The bark armour can be broken down and reabsorbed by the Entkin, but takes a bit of time. The bark will break down, but takes about 20 years if just left outside. Offensively, the Entkin is armed with the eye lasers common to many Shemarrians, each arm only carries one 6000 railgun instead of two. The chest plasma emitters are replaced with heavy ion blasters. Under the shoulder plates are mini missile launchers, loaded with either vine missiles, armour piercing or plasma. Each arm is also equipped with a thick vine-like tentacle that is retractable, allowing it to entangle foes for capture, or throw them or objects around. Around the waist and lower back a number of pods grow that the Entkin uses as grenades to various effects, such as explosive, vine-missile grenade equivalents, corrosive, smoke or CS gas and other effects. Abilities The Entkin has a number of systems that allow it to function as a defender with poten sensors and jamming systems, allowing it to remain hidden and cause confusion before engaging in combat. Sensor Systems Radar Both passive radiation detection and active scanning (40 mile range). Motion Detector The Tree antennas and artificial grass act as powerful motion detectors, with an effective range of 800 feet. While curled up on the ground and not moving, the range extends to 1000 feet. Seismic Sensors Special microphones in its feet can pick up on ground vibrations of moving water, explosions, and heavy movement (masses of animals, vehicles, landslides), up to 2 miles away. EM Sensors The Entkin can detect and ‘see’ electromagnetic-spectrum emissions, such as radio and radar signals. Special Systems Regeneration The Entkin is able to regenerate damage at a rate of 1d6 MD per 5 minutes, however this regeneration can`t replace destroyed components, missing weapons or limbs. If the Entkin loses more than 50% of its main body MDC, this regeneration stops until repairs are made. This regeneration works in conjunction with its Cybernanite Repair system, both for minor damage, the Entkin can save the repair system and let its own regeneration system repair itself. Active Stealth Systems These are active jamming systems that, while effective, run the risk of exposing the Elite simply by their activity; a technologically-savvy opponent will recognize the signs of jamming, and know something has to be doing it. ECM Module Electronic jamming system that gives radar-guided weaponry a -6 to strike the Elite. Or it can be used offensively, to foil ALL radar-guided weaponry in a 5 mile radius (-3 to strike), providing protective coverage to other friendly units in its area. Jammer A radio jammer, that can pump out enough multi-wavelength white noise to jam civilian band communications with 90% effectiveness, and military comms with 70% effectiveness, over a 20 mile radius. Stealth The Entkin`s organic grass and bark outer layer helps shield it against thermal and EM sensors, -75% to detect via thermal sensors, -60% via EM sensors, but even then the EM sensors will read more as bio-electric readings, like a large animal. Deployable Bark Armour Using a modified plant bundles similar to these found in vine missiles, the Entkin can grow applique armor of heavy ironwood-like bark. It can increase the MDC per location by up to 100%, but for every 25% of increased MDC, increase the weight by 20%, and decrease speed by 10%. For every 25% of added MDC, the Entkin is also -1 to Dodge, and -1 to Initiative rolls. Damage to this bark armour can be regenerated by the Entkin`s Regeneration ability, healing 1d6 MD per 5 minutes as long as there is still 10% of the deployable bark armour left. The bark armour lasts as long as required, effectively indefinitely. The Entkin can use this ability 10 times completely regenerating the bark armour before the plant bundles and nanite systems become too strained and drained, per day. Alternatively, Entkin can create slabs of bark plating that can be used to set up barricades or as shields for fellow warriors. These slabs can be either created purposely, or by shedding the bark armour after finishing combat when deploying full armour. These pieces are usually about 4 to 8 feet tall by 4 to 8 feet wide, about 2 inches thick, and will have 40+3d10 MDC each. To be used as a shield, a handle or straps will need to be attached, however due to the semi-metallic nature a simple magnet can be attached to have it attach to the arm of a warrior. These shields or wood slabs will last about 20 years if not treated with nutrient laced water and sunlight every few months to remain healthy, however can not regenerate damage on their own. Weapons Systems Forearm 6000 Rail Guns (2) The Entkin contains only half of the Preserver’s forearm braces of rail guns, but has a larger ammunition supply, which can be divided up to 3 different types, allowing it to carry a mixture of ammunition from regular, wood or silver. Each ammo drum can be divided into 3 separate bins for 3 different types of ammunition of up to 160 rds each, typically a mix of regular, wood and silver. Chest-Mounted Ion Cannon Arrays (2) Concealed in the chest behind pectoral plates, these three-barreled ion projectors fire with an effect that looks like lightning bolts. Shoulder Missile Launchers (2) Concealed in the large shoulder epaulets are missile launchers. Eye Lasers (2) The eyes conceal powerful lasers. Strobe The eye lasers can strobe at lower power to produce a deliberately blinding area of effect. Range: 100 ft and covers a 25 ft area Damage: Unless the victim(s) are wearing tinted goggles or other protection against bright light, they will be blinded (-10 to strike, parry, dodge, and roll) for 1 melee round after being hit. Duration can be extended by 7 seconds (half a melee) for every subsequent melee that the target is bombarded by the strobe attack until their eyes manage to adjust. Power Boost The Tree solar collectors can boost the power of the eye lasers. If fighting in broad daylight without any sort of shade impeding light intake, the lasers get an extra +2 to damage. If the solar array has time to absorb solar energy prior to combat, the lasers get an extra +6 MD to damage for every hour of solar absorption, for the first minute of combat, or get an extra minute of increased damage (at the +2 level) per hour of prior charge-up. Vine Tentacles (2) The Entkin has two powerful retractable tentacles. Digging Attack The Entkin can use its tentacles to dig into the ground and strike a target within 30 feet of it by complete surprise as the target won`t know where the tentacles will appear. Deals 2d6 MD, and the target suffers -6 to Dodge this attack, can`t parry. The Entkin can also use this attack in an attempt to hold a target to the ground completely immobilizing it if it successfully entangles it. Bonus: +4 to entangle. Pods The Entkin can grow several pods on its waist and lower back that it can remove and throw as grenade. These pods can have various effects, from explosive, shrapnel, gas, smoke or even corrosive. Explosive Pod This pod is the equivalent of a grenade and looks like a gourd, like a pumpkin, filled with volatile gases. Deals 4d6 MD to a 20 foot area. Shrapnel Pod This spiky pod is filled with volatile gas and sharp metallic needles, particularly deadly to infantry. Deals 3d6 MD to a 30 foot area. Against living, organic targets, these needles creature horrible wounds that continue to bleed, dealing 1d4 damage (SDC to SD creatures, if they survived the initial MD damage, and MD to MDC creatures) for 1d6 melees or until the wounds are treated. Gas Pod This pear shaped pod can release any gas, such as CS tear gas, smoke, or even poison gas, that fills a 20 foot area. Corrosive Pod This ridged apple shaped pod is filled with a potent acid. Upon striking a target it deals 5d6 MD and 2d6 MD to a 10 foot area around the target struck. The acid will continue to burn the initial target struck 1d6 MD for 1d4 melee rounds. Sticky Pod This spongy pod upon striking the ground releases a sticky compound, functioning like the Carpet of Adhesion Spell approximation (Rifter 53, pg 41), only the Strength ranges are increased by 5. Napalm Pod This orange like pod contains a potent napalm, dealing 4d6 MD to a 10 foot area, dealing 2d6 MD for the next 2d4 melee rounds. False Magic Inspired by ARCHIE-3’s Spell Approximation systems, the Entkin can seemingly cast various spells. Rather than use a PPE generator and technowizardry system, most Entkins use technological systems, cunningly formatted to look like magic. Extinguish Flames With equal panache, the Entkin can cause flames in its vicinity to go out. In reality, this is nothing more than a concealed fire extinguisher, pumping out a colorless, odorless, inert gas that suffocates combustion. Range of 80 ft, 30 applications. Blinding Flash The eye lasers can strobe to blind targets, requiring a save versus a 17 (PE bonuses apply, other bonuses versus magic do not apply). See the Invisible Using the Entkin`s infrared and ultraviolet optics allow it to see invisible targets. Thunderclap Uses high intensity speakers, effect is identical to those of the 4th level spell. Optional Handheld Weapons The Entkin can pick up and use oversized robot-scaled weapons such as gun pods and heavy weapons if necessary or so desired, though this is not often the case, the giant warriors generally preferring to use their own built-in abilities and weapons. Programming/Skills All standard Shemarrian skill programs, plus: * Brewing: Medicinal 50% * Carpentry 75% * Dowsing 50% * Gardening 50% or +15% if already possess the skill * General Repair and Maintenance 90% * Holistic Medicine 60% * Trap Construction 85% * Excavation 85% * Masonry 80% * Identify Plants & Fruit 65% * Land Navigation 75% Plus, Secondary skill advancement as standard for EShemar. Experience Table: Upon becoming a Entkin, the EShemar uses the Dragon XP table to chart further advancement Combat The Entkin is a patient caste, laying in wait days, months or even years, usually sitting out on the edge of Horrorwood encampments, communing with nature and keeping an eye out for intruders. Note: Bonuses are in addition to those possible from the Shemar’s elective training. Options Spiked Armour The deployable bark armour of the Entkin also grows spikes, adding +1d6 MD to punches, kicks and unarmed melee attacks. Anyone striking the Entkin while its bark armour deployed with a punch or similar attack will suffer 1d6 MD. Anyone grappling the Entkin will suffer 2d4 points of MD per melee. Spiked Tentacles The retractable vine tentacles have retractable spikes, adding 1d6 MD to all vine tentacle attacks. False Magic Quicksand This is really an application of an invisible focused sonic beam that vibrates the surface layers of soil and causes a ‘liquification’ effect similar to that seen during earthquakes. This causes the top 12 2d6 inches or so of soil (cannot be pavement or packed rock) to assume a mud-like state that cannot support weight. Range: 100 ft, and affects a 30 ft square area Damage: Victims sink into the softened earth...Reduce Speed and bonuses to dodge by HALF. Rate of Fire: The affected area maintains its liquid state for only as long as the sonic beam is directed on it. Rust This is simply the application of specialized nanites that break apart metal, same as the metal-dissolver nanites used in Japan. Range: 100 ft, and affects a 10 ft square area Damage: Reduces the MDC of metal-based body armors and light power armors by HALF, heavy power armors and light vehicles by 30%, and heavy robots and vehicles by 10%. Damage takes 4 melees/1 minute, and is obvious by acute discoloration and flaking of the armor. Other effects identical to those of the Japanese nanites (which they were probably based on to begin with). Rate of Fire: ECHH Payload: 40 applications Light Healing Using a combination of IRMSS, RMK and other nanites, the Entkin can place its hand on a living wounded target and spend a melee round healing the target. The IRMSS and RMK gives the Entkin a medical doctor`s surgical skill of 75% and can heal 1d4 SDC/HP. Carries enough nanites to heal 20 times before requiring replenishing. Call Lightning The Entkin carries a stealth robot drone on its back with a chameleon skin and equipped with a potent ion weapon for its small size. The Entkin will try and launch the drone before combat starts when it detect the intruders or if it manages to temporarily blind the targets with its eye laser blinding flash ability. The drone will loiter within a 500 foot area around the Entkin and will fire its ion blaster at a target designated by the Entkin, with the target suffering a -2 to dodge from the unexpected attack. The drone has a prowl of 80% due to the quiet anti-gravity drive and directional thrusters combined with the chameleon skin. It has 10 MDC, the ion blaster deals 2d6x10 MD, but only has enough power for 5 shots plus 30 minutes of flight time. The Entkin makes the attack roll, as the drone isn't anything more than a weapon with a relay and simple sensors to move where it is directed and fire the weapon. The drone can perform evasive actions if attacked, with a +6 to Dodge, but since it is so small (only about 3 feet in diameter and flying at 500 feet), attackers suffer -5 to strike if they even detect the drone. The drone recharges on a concealed dock on the Entkin's back, taking about 30 minutes to recharge. Animate Plant Using a method similar to animating corpses, the Entkin uses modified nanites and artificially grown vines, implanting them into a plant of about average tree size or less. The nanites make the branches more malleable while the artificial vines give the plant a form of muscles to allow the branches to move. The nanites also create basic sensors in the plant, basic cameras and mics, allowing the Entkin to see and hear what is around the tree. The animated tree can make a basic slam against near by targets, but only has a Strength of 21, more useful for distracting a target by using the branches to knock over humans not in power armour or striking sensor units. The nanites and artificial vines last for about 24 hours before breaking down, taking 2 melee rounds to install in a tree. The cameras and mics can transmit to the Entkin up to 5 miles away. The Entkin carries enough nanites and vines to animate 10 trees. Wall of Thorns A modified vine grenade that causes the vines to grow and weave into a wall that covers a 20 foot area (20x20 foot) similar to the spell Wall of Thorns. Anyone who falls into the thorns, or try and push through suffers 5d6 SDC, but the wall has 30 MDC per 20 feet of thorns. The Entkin will usually carry 10 of these grenades. Ironwood Using nanites, the Entkin can strengthen regular wood into mega-damage material, although not as well as the spell. Convert the SDC into half the amount in MDC. This process takes about 10 minutes per 100 SDC to be converted, and the Entkin carries enough nanites to convert 1000 points of SDC. Drone Swarms The Entkin can carry a large number of drone swarms such as the Carrion Fly, Carapace Beetles and Fiery Wings. 1000 drones, of any type, even a mix of all three or future types can be carried. This can also function as a type of Summon Insect Swarm spell. Alternatively the Entkin can carry other small drones or e-nimals such as chitterlings, robotic birds or rats or similar sized e-nimals or drones. About 20+2d6 such drones or e-nimals, depending on size, can be carried and recharge on the Entkin. Category:Entkin Category:Horrorwood Category:Elite Category:Vulcar Category:Preserver